


You Make Me Feel Real Good

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, i love mujatuan please go check hers out before mine so you know what good smut writing is, if you see a similar yugmarkbeom smut in the tag DON'T WORRY we're friends !!, overuse of the word god, please bear with me this is my first time writing smut adfjsdjkf, the other one is better than mine anyway skdfjfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: God, does it feel good.





	You Make Me Feel Real Good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ashamed that i ever wrote this but yien nation liked it so here we go  
title from got7's [느낌이 좋아](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_HVRHmjMj8) because i suggested drunk on you to lin

It hurts. If Mark's being honest, it really hurts. But it's a good pain, the kind of pain that leaves him euphoric and begging for more.

So beg for more he does.

"Fuck... don't stop," he groans, throwing his head back as he closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of having two cocks sliding in and out of his stretched hole at the same time. God, he fucking loves it.

Yugyeom's pants are low and soft behind him, but his cock, his huge fucking cock (Mark didn't even know it was that big) is so good inside of him. Yugyeom's fingers are nothing less than skilled, rolling his nipples around and sending small jolts of pleasure to his own leaking cock, pretty and bright red.

His head falls forward a bit and he opens his eyes to the unholy sight of Jaebeom. Sweat is dripping down his neck, his arms, and his abs (Mark licks his lips unconsciously out of lust), and _god_ does he look like a sin. Jaebeom's cheeks and neck are flushed a gorgeous pink color that makes him look so delicious, and his mouth is parted open just a bit, allowing low pants and grunts to escape. But what arouses Mark the most his the look in his eyes, the dark and lustful look in his eyes that's practically boring through Mark. He feels so vulnerable, but _god_ does it feel good.

He thinks the cherry on top of tonight is the songs on their new album that are playing softly in the background. The album is sensual, erotic; perfect for sex like this. Every so often, Jaebeom and Yugyeom take turns growling dirty words in his ear, Mark moaning wantonly as he rocks his hips faster, impatient to reach his climax.

"Look at you, you're taking our cocks so well."

"Bet you wish you could have us both every night, huh?"

God, he feels so fucking good.

It’s only a matter of seconds before he finally cums, the sheer force of his orgasm knocking the breath out of his lungs and leaving him a sobbing, trembling mess between the other two. He barely registers the warmth brought by them cumming inside of him spreading through his abdomen, the post-coital bliss turning his thoughts to mush. He’s thoroughly fucked out, and he collapses onto Jaebeom’s warm and moist chest, not caring about the stench of sweat and cum. 

A moment later, Mark is being lifted up gently and placed onto the bed in a sitting position with care. After the haze of his orgasm faded, he’s more aware of his surroundings now, registering the present silence of the room and the dip of the bed behind him. He turns his head to see Yugyeom’s outstretched figure laying down, ready to doze off any minute. Mark smiles endearingly at the younger, and he lays down beside him, resting an arm on his chest and his head on his upper arm. Yugyeom doesn’t shy away from the contact, adjusting himself so that he’s facing the older. He pulls Mark close, a silent gesture that makes Mark’s heart flutter ever so slightly. He hears the sounds of the shower being turned on and the echo of Jaebeom’s gentle humming in the bathroom behind him, a lullaby that makes him drowsier.

As he feels himself drifting off in Yugyeom’s warm embrace, he thinks he wouldn’t mind doing this between the three of them for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> wow a fic that isn't a vent work !  
i left the first part of this in lin's ([@mujatuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan)) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mujatuan/post/956780959) in response to an old anon prompt and i thought i would finish and post it (with lin's permission)! she wrote yugmarkbeom based off of my excerpt and it's significantly better and hotter than this lol, [please go check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236945) ^^
> 
> this is one of my first times writing smut so my depiction of sex is most definitely . wrong lol


End file.
